koldovstvoretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Catalina Cermakova
About "I can't profess to remember much about my early childhood; in fact, I remember very little about it, practically nothing that I can remember at will. Except for times with my good friend, there isn't really anything all that striking to remember, and I really don't care to try and recall. Either way, I remember absolutely nothing about my parents, as they were never important figures in my life. I was told that they were reckless teenagers, who fled south to get away from me, their mistake. And my mother had a reputation, as I've learnt - I'm judged on her mistakes (mostly because they're the same ones) even though I've never met her. And they were both unworthy. As am I." "So, I grew up in the orphanage in Kozelsk, the village near Koldovstvorets Skhola Magii. My very best friend growing up was a Corporalki, a few years older. If you knew her like I did, you could tell by looking at her that she was destined to be a Heartrender. Elia was her name, and she was given up for some of the same reasons as I did, except her family were taking her back after she went to the Institute. Picking up many of her habits, I joined her as a partner in crime of sorts. We made a habit of scaring the older children, and the younger ones too. As a result, my memories with Elia are the best ones I've got." "These happy times continued until I proved to be unworthy...just like my parents. Torn away, Elia was forced to go to the Institute, for people like her, and I had to stay at the orphanage. I made a few new friends, but none as close as Elia had been. Not by a long shot. As such, we saw each other a lot, sneaking out often to meet each other. Elia often taught me some of the things she'd learnt (or the things I was capable of doing.)" "When I was nine and Elia eleven, she was already throwing knives - but due to my age, we played darts instead. Naturally I was utterly outclassed, not even able to hit the board at first. Luckily, Elia was an excellent trainer, with her good habits and tactics. I don't exactly remember when we started with the knives." "I live with Elia's family now, and consider myself an excellent knife thrower and decent at hand to hand combat. Whilst Elia began as a Worthy, when I joined and began to be a fighting force (for the Blurs, that is) she practically defected. I've been unpopular with Lilith ever since, really. Although, Cepnitkova is my preferred name for her. I have a habit of addressing people I hold distaste for by their surnames." Personality "You're asking me to talk about myself? Well, alright then. Chaos is likely to be going on wherever I go, whether it's arguments to full on fights - I don't know, I just seem to have that effect on people. Half of the teachers hate me for one reason or another; Lilith most of all, and that wasn't just because I was unworthy, but because I go out of my way to cause hell. Oh, and I joined the blurs, which is one of the things you don't do if you want to be liked or respected by anyone but the other blurs. Luckily for me, though, I'm fine with who I've got, we're probably the thrill-seekers of the school. And what causes more thrill than pissing adults off, and scaring little kids? We have to be careful, because if she found out exactly who it was involved in every single plot, we'd all be expelled in a snap. That's why I lay the plans and we subtly lead them - well, maybe not so subtly. Throwing knives as a hobby isn't really subtle - it probably screams 'I'm gonna be an assassin!' and were I a Corporalki, that would probably be true. But I'm not, so I'm figuring it out. I have a bit of a dark mind, to be honest, and at times I can be almost cynical. I don't need anyone - I've got myself, but it's always better to have someone who'll remind you to bring a parachute before you go cliff-diving. Or many people, just in case you didn't listen to the first one." Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Isabelle Fuhrman Category:Female Category:Name Begins With "C" Category:Witch Category:Unworthy Students Category:The Blurs Category:Third Years Category:Born in Russia Category:Russian Category:Single Category:Bisexual Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:November Birthdays